


Le corps du délit

by Calimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Summer 1899
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: « Albus avait la sensation de se réveiller d’une transe.Lorsqu’il fut conscient à nouveau, il avait l’impression d’être dans un cauchemar. »Lorsqu'Albus trouve un corps inanimé dans sa maison, il décide de faire appel à Gellert...





	Le corps du délit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).

> **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de JK Rowling !**
> 
> **Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de [l'échange Halloween d'Andersandrew](https://andersandrew.livejournal.com/351423.html) sur LiveJournal, pour Nelja en m'inspirant du thème suivant, sur sa fiche : _Corruption. Tous les personnages qui se retrouvent sur un chemin beaucoup plus sombre et malsain qu'ils avaient prévu._**
> 
> **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

Albus avait la sensation de se réveiller d’une transe.

Lorsqu’il fut conscient à nouveau, il avait l’impression d’être dans un cauchemar.

Il se trouvait dans son salon, à Godric’s Hollow, en plein milieu de la nuit, sans se rappeler d’avoir gagné le salon. Sa baguette magique se trouvait serrée dans sa main.

Il réfléchit un moment, essayant de se remémorer les derniers événements. Il se rappelait avoir entendu un bruit, depuis sa chambre, un bruit qui provenait d'en bas. Il se souvenait avoir descendu les escaliers - après avoir vérifié si son frère et sa sœur dormaient toujours - afin de découvrir la source du bruit… puis plus rien.

Il inspecta son environnement. L’éclat de la pleine lune traversait la fenêtre, offrant un peu de lumière dans la pénombre dans laquelle la pièce était plongée.

Et là, en plein milieu de son salon, un corps gisait sur le ventre, comme une marionnette dont les cordes auraient cédé.

Albus resta figé pendant un moment, dans un silence uniquement troublé par le bruit de sa respiration et des aiguilles de l’horloge familiale.

Avec précaution, il se rapprocha du corps, ne perdant pas prise sur sa baguette. Il se pencha et posa deux doigts sur le cou de la forme gisante. Il put identifier l'individu comme étant un homme.

Un homme qui n’avait aucun pouls.

Il eut alors l’impression de sentir son sang se figer dans ses veines, et qu’un Détraqueur se trouvait tout près de lui alors qu'il sentait une vague de froid le toucher. Lentement, presque hésitant, sa main effleura la tempe de l’homme et sentit quelque chose de chaud et d’humide contre ses doigts. Il se figea, comme s’il avait été pétrifié.

Il retira sa main et la porta à hauteur de son visage. L’odeur métallique du sang lui parvint aux narines.

Il était bel et bien éveillé. Ce n’était pas un cauchemar, c’était la réalité.

Il reporta son regard sur le corps sans vie. Il se rapprocha et retourna lentement le corps pour qu’il repose sur le dos. Le visage qui lui faisait face lui était inconnu. Le teint était blafard, encadré par des cheveux bruns, sales et emmêlés. Ses vêtements étaient sales et dégageait une odeur désagréable. Ses yeux noirs étaient restés ouverts, figés dans une expression de douleur et de surprise. Il se dégageait de lui une sensation de… magie.

Albus inspecta sa baguette, qu’il tenait toujours dans sa main. _Se pouvait-il que…_

L’amenant à sa hauteur, il murmura un sortilège et une étincelle s’en dégagea. Le dernier sortilège qu’avait lancé la baguette avait été un Stupéfix, et les yeux d’Albus s’écarquillèrent face à cette réalisation.

C’était lui. Il avait stupéfié l’homme mais… le Stupéfix ne faisait que _figer_ les personnes, et non pas à les tuer !

À moins que…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main, encore tâchée du sang de l’homme, puis il observa le cadavre. Il avait senti le sang au niveau de sa nuque…

Avec précaution, il tourna légèrement la tête de l’homme. À l’arrière de la nuque, des mèches de cheveux étaient poisseuses et imbibées de sang, là où se trouvait, sous le cuir chevelu, une blessure qui avait été très probablement causée par un impact.

Il leva les yeux ainsi que sa baguette, illuminée par le sortilège Lumos. Sur le mur qui lui faisait face, il pouvait voir la trace d’un coup, comme si le mur avait reçu un choc. Des traces rouges teintaient le mur.

Albus comprit avec horreur qu’en voulant stupéfier l’homme, celui-ci était tombé en arrière et sa nuque avait percuté le mur… un coup qui lui avait été fatal.

Il avait la sensation que son cœur sombrait au fond de sa poitrine. Il vérifia autour de lui. Rien ne semblait avoir perturbé le salon. Aucun objet dérobé ou brisé sur le sol. Aucune trace de sang, hormis celles qui ornaient le mur puis le sol de la pièce.

Il fixa l’horloge. Trois heures du matin.

Aberforth… Ariana… où étaient-ils ? Dans la maison, il n’y avait que la pénombre, le bruit du sol en bois qui grinçait et des aiguilles de l’horloge, et le cœur d’Albus qui cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il avait l’impression que toute la maisonnée pouvait l’entendre.

Il fit apparaître un drap blanc pour recouvrir le cadavre et se retourna. Aberforth et Ariana... il devait voir s'ils allaient bien... s'ils étaient réveillés...

Alors qu’il commençait à monter les escaliers, il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard sur le drap qui recouvrait le corps et ne put empêcher un frisson de secouer son être.

Il grimpa lentement des escaliers, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il vérifia dans les chambres. Ariana et Aberforth étaient profondément endormis, et il remercia Merlin pour ça.

Il finit par redescendre et lança un Silencio dans le salon. Il s’installa sur la dernière marche des escaliers et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Il réfléchit, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, cherchant une solution.

Il y avait un homme dans son salon… un homme qu’il avait tué… un homme dont le sang teintait sa maison…

Il songea brièvement à ses parents et souhaita, non pour la première fois depuis cet été, qu’ils étaient encore là, pour l’aider… lui donner conseil… En cet instant, il se sentait seul… seul avec ses pensées…

_Réfléchis, Albus, réfléchis !_

Il passa à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux et posa la paume de ses mains contre son front, réfléchissant à la situation présente et aux options qui se présentaient à lui. 

Il ne devait rien dire à Aberforth et à Ariana, ils devaient rester dans l’ignorance… ils devaient rester endormis… ils seraient mieux ainsi, à ne rien savoir… C'était là une de ses priorités. Ariana serait terrifiée en découvrant ce qu'il s'était passé et Aberforth serait lui-aussi choqué puis furieux. Furieux contre le geste d'Albus et pour le choc que cela causerait à Ariana.

Aberforth et Ariana ne devaient rien savoir. C'était lui, le responsable de la famille, il devait les préserver, ne pas les affoler.

Mais Albus n'avait que 17 ans, et il n'avait jamais appris à s'occuper d'une famille. Il n'avait jamais appris à comment agir face à un cadavre non plus.

Bathilda Tourdesac était la seule adulte dans son périphérique, mais... non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait, et il ignorait comment sa voisine, qui avait pourtant fait beaucoup pour sa famille, pourrait réagir.

Puis, une silhouette familière se forma dans son esprit.

Gellert.

Gellert saurait l’aider. Il saurait quoi faire.

Il ne le jugerait pas. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lui avait déjà accordé plus que sa confiance. Sa vie, son corps, son âme, son cœur également. 

Gellert saurait l'aider.

Sa décision prise, il leva sa baguette magique dans les airs et incanta une formule. Quelques secondes plus tard, son Patronus volait dans les airs, un phénix majestueux et argenté.

\- Va voir Gellert, dit Albus. Dis-lui… dis-lui ceci…

Il prit une inspiration, essayant de rendre sa voix claire, malgré sa nervosité intérieure :

\- « Gellert, j’ai besoin de toi… c’est urgent… ne préviens pas ta tante. Je suis au salon. Fais vite ! »

Albus observa son Patronus s’envoler en direction de la maison de Bathilda, vers la chambre de Gellert. Celui-ci devait encore être éveillé, malgré l’heure tardive. Ils avaient si souvent pris l’habitude de veiller tard et de s’envoyer de nombreux messages, ou de faire le mur pour rejoindre la chambre de l’autre… Dans tous les cas, Gellert avait le sommeil léger, ainsi Albus avait la conviction que ce message impromptu ne dérangerait pas son amant. Il pouvait lui faire confiance sur cet aspect.

Gellert viendrait.

Il ne l’avait jamais laissé tombé…

* * *

Il attendit dans le silence et la pénombre. Il prit sa main dans l’autre et forma un poing, pour les empêcher de trembler. Il n’osa pas regarder le corps, ni la flaque de sang qui commençait à se former au niveau de la nuque.

Le temps lui sembla long et chaque mouvement sonore de l’aiguille de la vieille horloge résonnait en lui, presque en synchronisation avec les battements de son cœur.

Nerveusement, il fit les cent pas dans la pièce, jetant des coups d’œil réguliers à l’horloge. Il resta alerte, à l’affût du moindre bruit, espérant l’arrivée de Gellert et craignant le réveil d’Aberforth ou d’Ariana. Le moindre bruit lui paraissait suspect et il espérait fort qu’Aberforth et Ariana resteraient endormis.

Finalement, la porte toqua doucement, et une voix lui parvint à travers le bois.

\- _C’est moi !_ dit la voix basse de Gellert.

Ce fut comme s’il avait été frappé par la foudre. Il se précipita vers la porte et l’ouvrit. L’expression de Gellert était sérieuse. Il entra dans la demeure et observa son amant fermer la porte avec l’aide d’un sortilège.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ta voix avait l’air nerveux dans ton message…

\- Il vaut mieux que tu vois ça par toi-même…

Gellert fronça des sourcils mais il n’insista pas et Albus lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n’aurait pas pu supporter qu’on lui pose plusieurs questions et il sentait que lui montrer serait plus simple en cet instant.

Il le conduisit jusqu’au salon, la seule lumière provenant de leurs baguettes magiques, et Albus laissa Gellert découvrir la scène par lui-même, observant avec une nervosité dissimulée sa réaction.

Gellert ne réagit pas et observa avec un regard vif et concentré le drap dont il devinait le contour d’un corps étendu et le sang qui coulait et imbibait le tissu blanc, puis inspecta la pièce, afin de découvrir ce qu’il pouvait manquer ou avoir été perturbé. Albus pouvait voir dans son expression que son compagnon commençait à se faire une idée de ce qui était arrivé.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Gellert en se tournant vers Albus.

Il n’y avait pas de jugement dans son regard, ce qui rassura Albus.

Gellert pourrait comprendre, se disait-il… Gellert avait été renvoyé de Dumstrand pour avoir attaqué un élève… Gellert ne le jugerait pas…

\- J’ai entendu du bruit. Ariana et Aberforth dormaient, donc je suis descendu pour aller voir…

\- Un cambrioleur ?

Bien que ce fut une question, Albus pouvait voir dans les yeux de Gellert que celui-ci était persuadé de son hypothèse.

\- Je le pense aussi… je n’ai pas pensé, j’ai sorti ma baguette et je lui ai jeté un sort. Je voulais juste le stupéfier mais sa tête a du heurter le mur… je n’ai rien pu faire… c’est comme si j’avais été plongé dans une transe…

Il avait parlé doucement, tentant de maîtriser son calme, les yeux fixés sur Gellert. Contempler sa figure familière lui apportait un semblant de réconfort.

Gellert semblait pourtant avoir senti la nervosité cachée d’Albus – cela ne l’étonnait pas, ils avaient toujours su lire l’un en l’autre, comme s’ils s’étaient toujours connus, comme s’ils ne formaient que deux parties d’un même être – car il s’approcha d’Albus et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Il n’y avait rien à faire Albus, lui dit Gellert avec fermeté. Rien n’aurait pu l’arrêter ou le prédire, pas même moi.

\- Gellert, un homme est mort dans mon salon ! s’écria Albus. Un homme que j’ai… _tué_.

\- Shh, _lieber_, chuchota Gellert. C’était un accident, tu l’as dit toi-même, tu voulais uniquement le stupéfier.

Albus prit les poignets de Gellert dans ses mains et sentit la chaleur de sa peau et le pouls qui battait. Il eut, brièvement, l’impression de s’accrocher à une ancre pour s’empêcher de se noyer dans un océan, celui que ses émotions formaient dans son esprit.

\- Je n’ai… jamais tué quelqu’un auparavant… chuchota Albus, les yeux baissés.

\- C’était un accident Albus, répéta Gellert, forçant Albus à le regarder dans les yeux. Cet homme s’est introduit chez toi. Sa mort est… un malheureux accident, mais…

\- Ce n’est pas un accident Gellert, c’est un meurtre ! insista Albus. Je l’ai tué !

\- Je sais, lui répondit Gellert.

Son compagnon posa une main sur sa joue et, presque instinctivement, Albus se pencha, cherchant le contact doux et chaud de cette main. Il y avait un sourire rassurant sur le visage de son amant, comme Albus n’en avait jamais vu auparavant.

Gellert porta ses lèvres sur celles d’Albus dans un baiser bref mais se voulant rassurant.

\- Tu as bien fait de m’appeler, Albus. Je vais t’aider, je vais m’occuper de ça pour toi. Tout va bien se passer.

Ses mots étaient rassurants, persuasifs. Albus avait envie d’y croire.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, avant de se détacher de son compagnon. Il fit quelques pas et se pencha sur le drap. Il le retira et inspecta le corps, puis découvrit la blessure à l’arrière de la nuque. Albus le vit réfléchir et deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il l’observa fouiller dans le manteau et les poches de l’homme, à la recherche de papiers ou n’importe quoi pouvant lui permettre d’identifier l’homme, et se murmurer des choses.

\- Aucun papier, finit par dire Gellert en se relevant. Pas d’argent, ni de papiers d’identité. À en juger par son allure et la mauvaise odeur qui se dégage de ses habits, je pense qu’il doit s’agir d’un sans-papier. Il devait espérer trouver de l’argent ou de la nourriture en s’infiltrant ici. J’ai vu qu’un carreau de ta fenêtre était brisé.

\- Je le pense aussi, répondit Albus. En brisant le carreau, il a fait du bruit… celui que j’ai entendu depuis ma chambre…

Gellert se posa à côté de lui, et ils observèrent la silhouette inerte en silence.

\- Et maintenant ? chuchota Albus, observant Gellert.

\- On se débarrasse du corps. Tu as lancé un Silencio ? demanda Gellert.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Parfait, répondit Gellert. Ton frère et ta sœur ne risqueront pas de nous surprendre.

Il retroussa ses manches puis sortit sa baguette magique, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts alors qu’il observait le corps.

\- Il faudra le métamorphoser, de sorte à ce qu’on ne voit plus un corps mais autre chose, comme un objet quelconque. Comme une pierre... ou une statuette...

Il leva sa baguette et l’observa.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué dans l’art de la métamorphose que toi, avoua Gellert avec une grimace. J’aurais besoin de ton aide pour que ce soit permanent, tu es avec moi ?

Albus fixa le corps et ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, mais il opina.

Rejoignant Gellert, ils levèrent leurs baguettes en parfaite synchronisation et, prononçant la formule adéquate, lancèrent leur sortilège. Deux jets de lumière sortirent des baguettes pour s’enrouler autour du corps. Sous leurs yeux, il se métamorphosa petit à petit, réduisant de taille et changeant de forme. Albus voulut détourner des yeux mais ne put s’y résoudre. Il devait rester concentré s’il voulait que son sortilège soit réussi.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Non content d’avoir tué un homme, il réduisait son corps à l’état d’objet ! Comme si son corps, sa vie, n'avaient eu aucune importance !

Mais quel autre choix avait-il ? S’il signalait l’accident aux autorités, qu’elles soient sorcières ou moldues, elles viendraient enquêter dans sa maison et Ariana serait exposée aux yeux du monde. Le Ministère de la Magie enfermerait Ariana à Saint Mungo, où elle serait jugée dangereuse, étudiée et confinée dans une chambre close. Il ne pouvait pas assurer la sécurité d’Ariana et la protéger du monde extérieur, et malgré la rancœur qu’Albus pouvait avoir sur sa situation à Godric’s Hollows, où il se sentait enfermé, il ne voulait pas qu’il arrive quoique ce soit à Ariana. C’était sa sœur, fragile et sensible. Elle serait condamnée si sa condition était découverte… et Albus s’était promis de la protéger…

Il devait cacher son crime, pour préserver Ariana…

_Pour le plus grand bien… _murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Du moins, il essayait de se persuader qu’il faisait ça uniquement pour Ariana, et non pas pour cacher également son crime aux yeux du monde… aux yeux de ses proches…

Bientôt, la lumière des sortilèges s’affaiblit et il ne resta plus qu’une statuette reposant sur le sol. Une statuette de bois qui avait une certaine ressemblante avec l’individu qu’Albus avait tué, avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs et un long manteau.

Gellert s’agenouilla et s’empara de la statuette, inspectant leur travail. Aux yeux des Moldus, cet objet ne serait rien d’autre qu’une simple statuette, mais un sorcier saurait reconnaître un objet ensorcelé. Albus eut soudainement l’envie de le cacher le plus loin possible.

Gellert devait partager sa pensée car, après avoir sorti un mouchoir blanc avec lequel il enroula la statuette, il se tourna vers Albus :

\- Il faut s’en débarrasser. On ne peut pas se permettre de la garder ici, et ma tante risquerait de poser des questions si je l’emporte avec moi.

\- Il faudrait l’enterrer... dit Albus, réfléchissant.

\- Enterrons-là dans les bois, près du cimetière. C’est une propriété privée, personne ne songera à fouiller le sol. Tu m’accompagnes ?

Albus acquiesça. C’était également sa responsabilité, son erreur, il ne pouvait pas laisser Gellert faire le travail tout seul et il ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire, et à se morfondre dans ses pensées, il devait faire quelque chose, même si c’était quelque chose de stupide et illégal.

Sinon, il deviendrait fou.

* * *

Ils se déplaçaient dans les bois, avec comme seule lumière l’éclat de la pleine lune et le Lumos de leurs baguettes. Rien ne perturbait le silence de la nuit, excepté le bruit de l’herbe écrasée par leurs pieds.

Il avait été aisé pour eux de se faufiler à l’intérieur de cette propriété privée pour les sorciers doués qu’ils étaient. De plus la propriété appartenait à une vieille famille qui ne comptait plus que le dernier de la ligné et de sa femme. Tous deux des Moldus, vivant isolés, avec peu de contact du monde extérieur et personne ne s’aventurait dans les bois, pas même leur vieux jardinier. Ces bois n’étaient habités que par des oiseaux et autres espèces animales. Personne ne remarquerait leur présence. L’endroit idéal pour cacher leur méfait.

Finalement, ils s’éarrêtèrent aux fins fonds du bois, un endroit si éloigné et reculé que la végétation était dense et que la lumière de la lune perçait difficilement à travers les arbres.

Ils avaient dérobés deux pelles dans la cabane à outils du jardinier. Ils inspectèrent les environs et Gellert trouva un coin, sous un vieux chêne qu’il montra à Albus. Il hocha la tête, et ils se dirigèrent ensembles en direction de l’arbre.

Ils creusèrent dans le silence, avec pour seul bruit le son des pelles creusant la terre, tenant leurs baguettes entre leurs lèvres. Bientôt, Albus sentit la douleur dans ses mains, causée par son labeur, et l’accepta. La douleur n’était qu’une faible punition par rapport à son geste criminel.

Il creusa encore et encore, ignorant la terre qui salissait ses mains et son pyjama, jusqu’à ce que Gellert ne cesse ses mouvements.

Enfonçant la pelle à côté de lui, il sortit la statuette de sa poche, toujours enroulée dans son mouchoir blanc, et la déposa au fond du trou.

Albus l’observa, ce petit bout de tissu blanc dont on devinait les contours de la statuette, bien calée au fond du trou et sentit une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité. Ce n’était plus un cadavre, mais Albus ne pouvait se convaincre du contraire. C’était la preuve de ce qu’il avait fait. Son crime, sa faute. Sa faute, à lui.

Soudainement, il se sentit sale.

_C’est pour protéger Ariana, pour protéger Ariana ! _se répéta-t-il.

Il secoua la tête puis, dans l’espoir d’occuper son esprit, il enchanta les deux pelles et les fit apparaître de nouveau dans la cabane du jardinier. À ses côtés, Gellert manipula, d’un coup de baguette, le mont de terre creusée et la dirigea vers le trou, afin de le reboucher.

Petit à petit, Albus vit la terre recouvrir la statuette enveloppée dans son tissu jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse complètement de sa vue.

\- Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu’il s’est passé, murmura Albus.

Gellert se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, Albus…

\- Mais Gellert, j’ai tué quelqu’un ! Ce n’est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère ! s'exclama Albus, le visage grave et sérieux.

Gellert se positionna face à lui, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, croisant le regard d'Albus et l'observant avec un regard sérieux, presque hypnotique.

\- Écoute-moi Albus. Oui, tu as tué quelqu’un mais tu l’as fait pour protéger ta famille. Tu as fait ce que tout bon sorcier aurait fait. Cet homme était un sans-papier, personne ne remarquera son absence, personne ne le regrettera.

\- Peu importe qui il est, c’était un être humain Gellert ! insista pourtant Albus, rongé par la culpabilité.

Il trouvait Gellert étrangement calme face à un meurtre, trop calme face à ce qu’Albus avait fait… Certes, ils étaient amis et amants... et Gellert avait été renvoyé de son école pour avoir attaqué un élève... mais rien ne justifiait un meurtre !

\- C’est vrai, mais ce qui est fait est fait, répondit Gellert. On ne peut revenir en arrière, cela ne changera rien à nos vies, et cela ne changera rien entre nous. Tu comprends ?

Albus baissa le regard, fixant l'endroit où ils avaient enterré la statuette. Cet endroit qui, il en était sûr, le hanterait pendant des années...

Gellert le remarqua, et força Albus à fixer son regard dans le sien, en posant une main sous son menton.

\- Cesse de te tourmenter, _lieber_, dit-il, sa voix caressante, séductrice, comme du miel qui coulait. Vois-le de cette manière… tu l’as fait pour protéger ta famille. Quelqu’un s’est introduit chez toi, tu as voulu l’arrêter mais un accident s’est produit… personne ne pouvait le prévoir… pas même toi, tu le sais ?

Albus hocha la tête. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir et qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer, et c'était douloureux de l'admettre.

\- L’important, reprit son compagnon, c’est que personne ne sache rien. Les Moldus fouilleraient ta maison et le passé de ta famille… et nos semblables considéreront ce geste, non comme de la légitime défense, mais comme un crime anti-Moldu…

\- Ils se souviendraient ce qu’a fait mon père contre ces Moldus… répondit Albus, se remémorant le mauvais souvenir de l’arrestation de son père par le Ministère. Ils trouveraient Ariana…

\- Oui ! répondit Gellert en caressant les cheveux d’Albus. Ta sœur doit rester en sécurité, n’est-ce-pas ? Nous faisons ça pour le bien d’Ariana… pour notre bien à tous…

\- Pour… le plus grand bien ? demanda Albus.

\- Exactement, approuva Gellert avec une étrange étincelle dans le regard. N’est-ce-pas ce pour quoi nous œuvrons, mon tendre ami ? Le plus grand bien ? Le Ministère ne comprendrait pas… ils verraient Ariana comme une étrangeté à enfermer… ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi la société sorcière a besoin de changer !

\- Non, répondit Albus. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils enfermeraient Ariana et tout ce que mes parents ont voulu serait gâché…

\- Oui… et c’est pour ça que nous devons garder ça secret !

Albus hocha la tête. Gellert avait raison. C’était sa faute, mais il devait préserver Ariana, préserver sa famille… Le monde sorcier n’était pas encore prêt à comprendre l’intérêt de leurs idéaux… du plus grand bien… mais bientôt. Bientôt, ils comprendraient.

Pour l’heure, il fallait préserver Ariana… et continuer à œuvrer pour leur quête…

\- Je veux que tu cesses de te torturer ainsi Albus, lui dit Gellert en approchant son visage du sien, sa voix douce et persuasive... oh, si persuasive. Cela me blesse de te voir ainsi. Tu ne m'as pas jugé en apprenant mon passé à Durmstrang, je ne veux pas que tu te juges pour ce que tu as fait. J'ai été renvoyé après avoir attaqué un élève, de mon plein gré. Toi... tu as voulu protéger ta famille...

\- Tu... es sincère ? demanda Albus, hésitant.

Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple... il devait y avoir des répercussions...

Pourtant, il se sentit attiré par les paroles réconfortantes de son amant, comme le chant d'une sirène. Il avait envie de le croire, et se sentit égoïste.

Il lui était pourtant difficile de résister à son compagnon...

Gellert approcha ses lèvres de celles d’Albus.

\- Je le suis. Tu as fait le bon choix… je suis fier de toi…

Il l’embrassa passionnément, et Albus ne put s’empêcher de se perdre dans ce baiser, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus que Gellert envahissant son cœur et son esprit.


End file.
